Extraordinary Merry Christmas
by The Dead Masquerade
Summary: Bonnie and Klaus spend Christmas with Rebekah and Stefan and Bonnie gets a very unexpected surprise.


"Stefan!" Rebekah screeched as Stefan went to place a decoration in the wrong place. "Not there!"

The youngest Salvatore brother just rolled his eyes at his girlfriend in response.

"You may have your back to me, Stefan Salvatore but I know what you just did!" Rebekah narrowed her eyes at the back of Stefan's head.

Klaus snickered from his place on the couch, sketch pad on his lap and Bonnie snugged close to his side, blanket covering her as she watched on as Stefan attempted to decorate the Christmas tree to Rebekah's liking and laughing when he failed.

"If you want the tree done a certain way, sister then do it yourself," Klaus piped up, staring to feel sorry for his friend – his sister was not an easy person to please.

"Stay out of this, Nik," Rebekah glared at her brother before spinning back to Stefan.

"Why did you leave it until Christmas eve to do the tree?" Bonnie jumped in.

"I thought it would be fun to do it when we're all together," she replied and Bonnie smiled. "But now we're running out of time and Stefan is awful at decorating!"

"Then do it yourself!" Stefan defended himself.

"But you're taller," she countered back.

"You are so high maintenance," Stefan shook his head as he stepped back from the tree and wrapped his arms around Rebekah before placing a kiss to her temple.

"I just want this Christmas to be perfect, it's our first as a married couple," Rebekah pouted and Stefan couldn't help himself from pressing a kiss to her lips, causing the female Original to smile up at him.

"And it will be," he promised and gave her another kiss. "Just calm down," he grinned.

Rebekah relaxed for a while, giving Stefan a bit of leeway with the decorations but when he went to put the star on top of the tree before everything else was done, Bonnie saw that Bex was about to give herself an aneurysm.

"The star is last, you should know that, dear," she said trying very hard to remain calm.

"Well I want to put it on now," Stefan fought back and stood his ground – deliberately pushing Rebekah's buttons.

"Oh, jeeze," Bonnie muttered and looked to Klaus who smirked in amusement. "You moderate these two, I still have presents to bring out," she told him, leaning over to kiss him softly before getting up and making her way to the stairs and the room she shared with Klaus.

Just as she reached the room she heard something shatter from downstairs, Klaus' laughter, a thump and then Klaus groaning in pain.

Bonnie giggled and shut the door behind her. She honestly did not know where she would be without the three vampires downstairs.

After everything that happened, they were all she had left but they were all she needed.

xxx

When Bonnie hadn't returned to the living room for some time, Klaus went in search of her and soon found her out on one of the many balconies, staring out at the view as the snow fell.

Bonnie didn't mean to stay out here for too long, she just caught sight of the beautiful view before her that she couldn't pull herself away.

"What are you doing out here in the cold, love?" Klaus asked as he stepped out on to the balcony. "I'd hate for you to get sick. We have our trip coming up soon," he said coming to stand behind her and snake his arms around her waist.

"Vampires can't catch colds, Klaus," she replied, a hint of bitterness in her tone. She still did not enjoy her life as a vampire, but Klaus (and Bex and Stefan) made it more tolerable for her.

It had been a freak accident one night three years ago. She had been driving home from a shopping trip outside of Mystic Falls and she had been run off the road by a drunk driver. Fortunately, Klaus was in the area the time that it happened. They had still been enemies at that point but he pulled her out of the car and tried to save her but her injuries had been too severe.

She died just as the first drop of blood entered her system. It was not enough to save her, but enough for her to wake up an hour later in transition.

Klaus had taken her back to the mansion and she remained in his care. She had made the decision not to complete it and he understood. But she found herself wondering around the mansion that day and subconsciously being drawn to the scent of blood coming from a glass in Rebekah's room.

The blonde had stepped out of her room for a moment but when she returned she found a devastated and newly transitioned Bonnie on the floor, crying in hysterics.

The Originals had then decided to take it upon themselves to help Bonnie adjust to her new life as a vampire and help her mourn the loss of her old one as a witch.

She was a difficult student at first, making each of the Originals want to rip out their hair in frustrations but gradually she grew more comfortable being a vampire and she grew more comfortable around them.

Her and Rebekah had formed an unexpected bond that first started the moment Rebekah found Bonnie in her room and wrapped her arms comfortingly around the younger girl and allowed her to cry on her shoulder.

Elijah had developed a strong urge to protect the former witch

But the most unexpected of all was the change in relationship between her and Klaus. They had gone from being enemies and trying to kill one another, to becoming friends and then eventually became lovers.

The both believed that a relationship between them would be hard work and they were both wrong in that respect. Neither would admit it but both had a fear of being abandoned by those they loved but they knew the other would never leave them.

They were soul mates.

"From that tone of voice I might," he said and the sound of his voice brought her from her memories as he tried to make a joke. "Bonnie, love you need to accept that you are now a vampire. It's been three years," he turned serious when she didn't even crack a smile at him.

"I have accepted it," she replied. "I just don't particularly like it."

When Klaus sighed and stepped back from her, she couldn't stop the guilt from welling up inside of her.

She turned around to face him, her hands taking his. "I have accepted it," she repeated. "And no I don't like being a vampire but I do like what it has given me," his eyes met hers as she continued to speak. "And the only reason I have dealt with being a vampire is because It's given me everything I've ever wanted in my life; family, friendship and love," she paused, trying to find the words to say next. "I love you, Niklaus, so much and –

"Marry me?" he asked so suddenly and out of the blue that Bonnie just looked at him with a blank expression.

"Excuse me?" she responded after a minute of silence that was nearly unbearable for Klaus. It had not been his intentions tonight to ask her to marry him, but he'll only regret the words if she says no.

"Marry me?" he asked again with a smile, his hands squeezing hers gently.

Bonnie didn't know what to think. She was so taken back by his proposal that if she were human she might have fainted from all the overwhelming rush of emotions she was beginning to feel.

She was just looking at him, no clear expression on her face as so many thought raced through her mind.

"Are you serious?" she questioned him after more silence had passed.

"I am," he answered softly, his hand leaving hers to rest upon her cheek. "You know how much I love you. You are the first person I've said that to in nearly one thousand years and do you remember what I said to you that night?"

"Forever," her voice made her sound like she was in a dream-like state as she repeated his words from that night. The night they first told each other they loved the other.

"When I told you that I wanted to be with you forever I meant it so why not make that official?" he continued on and Bonnie could swear that was excitement in his voice.

"I can't think of a single reason not to," Bonnie responded, a smile creeping to her face with every word, and her hands covering his as they rested on her cheeks.

"Is that a –

"It's a yes," she cut him off and immediately brought their lips together in a loving and passionate kiss. "I want to marry you, Niklaus," she said against his lips before bringing them together again.

Klaus held Bonnie tight against him, their lips never parting as the snow continued to fall around them. For the first time in his life, he felt truly happy and complete and nothing could ruin or take this from him and they were both looking forward to a life time together.

xxx

"Pay up, lovely husband of mine," Rebekah said with a smug grin after she heard Bonnie's response to her brother's question. "I bet you that by the end of the year they would be engaged and they are so pay up!"

Stefan shook his head but the smile never left his face. "Alright, what one do you want?" he asked her and walked over to the tree and to the stack of presents underneath it.

"You pick," she said and Stefan nodded, reaching for one of the smaller gifts and handing it to her.

Bekah wasted no time in shedding the gift of the wrapping and lifting the lid of the small box, a gasp escaping her lips as she saw what was laying inside. "My mother's necklace. I thought it Elena still had it," she mused as she picked it out of the box.

Rebekah had her issues with her mother after she had tried to kill them but that necklace was important to her. It had been with her since the very beginning.

Stefan gently took the necklace from her hands and walked behind the couch. Rebekah lifted her hair as he clasped it around her neck. "There," he said, his hands rubbing over her shoulders. "Back where it belongs."

"Thank you, Stefan," she said quietly and stood up to meet him behind the couch, immediately walking into his opened arms.

"Perfect Christmas?" he asked with a teasing grin before he laid a kiss to the top of her head.

"Perfect Christmas," she repeated with a smile and standing on her toes to place a kiss to his lips.

"Definitely perfect," Bonnie's voice jumped in as she and Klaus entered the living room, hand in hand and still covered in bits of snow.

Rebekah and Stefan pulled back and looked at the newly engaged couple.

"I gather you heard," Klaus said with a chuckle and the two of them nodded, Rebekah soon launching herself at her brother.

"I'm happy for you," she told him as Stefan embraced Bonnie in a hug. "For both of you," she added and pulled away. "I love you both so much and I am so happy that you have each other," she finished and wrapped her arms around Bonnie once Stefan pulled away and gave Klaus a congratulatory slap on the shoulder.

"Well; that was quick," Klaus chucked as the two girls moved their conversation to the couch.

"And about damn time," Stefan muttered to Klaus as they watched Bonnie and Rebekah start discussing wedding plans and preparations, Bonnie every now and then glancing up to look at Klaus, a beautiful smile on her face and the sparkle in her eyes as she discussed with Rebekah.

He had no idea what he did to deserve this happiness that he felt but he hoped it never left and he knew that as long as Bonnie was with him, it wouldn't.

xxx

**A late Christmas present for my dear Sparrowheart527, I hoped you liked it! Sorry if it seems a little rushed :)**

**A little OOC Klaus but it's Christmas! It's allowed! I checked ;) **

**I hope you all had a lovely Christmas and have an even better New Year!**

**Any mistakes in this are mine and I apologise for them and pretty please leave a review!**

**xxx**


End file.
